Crime is Passion
by Hotchocolateaddict
Summary: The team get caught and are sent to Gallagher and blackthorne. Spies, Thiefs and Teenagers this is going to be one hectic year. Zach and Cammie didn't run away. Zach's mom was still head of COC and blackthorne is still a school for assains. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Please go easy on me first ever Fan fic don't quite no what to do but just because all the fan fics i have read say this i dont own anyting**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Venice Italy

Katarina P.O.V

I looked around the square and smiled as I saw him. If it was possible Hale had got even hotter in the few weeks since I saw him last. He was just in jeans and a t-shirt but somehow on him it looked amazing. He was standing there holding two take-away cups. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and placed a one of the cups in my hand with one hand. Now free he pulled me into a tight embrace. His lips were soft sweet and all though it's cheesy it felt like we the only people on earth until a cough brought me out of paradise and I heard one of the Bagshaws say it's good that mummy and daddy are back together. I turned towards them there they were my team the Hamish, Angus, Simon and Gabby. They were standing their looking at Hale and I. Hales arms were still around my waist and mine were around his neck. We quickly stepped apart and looked down at the floor and an awkward silence past between us until gabby said "It good to have you back Kat".

As we started walking towards the hotel Marcus had booked, I couldn't help break in to a smile here. They were my team ready to start another job, not that I know what that job is yet we haven't decided.

We walked to the one of finest hotels in Venice (everyone finally learning their lesson about boats) as usual it was stunning.

I sat down on the couch I said "Does Marcus ever book anything other than penthouse suites?"

"Marcus didn't book this I did." Gabriella's voice had a slight laugh to it as she walked across the room to the other couch were Simon was sitting and sat down wiping her legs over him and smiling "What's so funny Gabs?"

"Nothing." The lie rolled easily of her tongue and would have been completely believable if she didn't have such a mischief's look in her eye. I was getting slightly worried

"Gabriella."

"Fine. Do you know what's beneath us right now? "

"No."

"The Hope Diamond as in the Hope diamond."

"I'm listening."

"It is in a GLU9600 safe with 24 hour surveillance. 5 guards at all shifts are overlapping by 32 minutes. The safe is directly below us and 3 of the 5 guards are stationed on the door. The only window is fourteen inch of bullet proof glass and the only way to currently get in this hotel is to be client or patron of the hotel luckily we are a client. So are we doing this or not? "

I looked over at Hale who made the simple comment, "I'm in if you're in."

"Come on Kat," Gabriella said in an exasperated tone. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend and this is the diamond of diamonds."

I looked Gabriella smiled "Why not." And that's when the planning started. We worked till 2 am just making the basic plan. We were doing a Jacques Cousteau** (famous diver)**,basically we create a small hole that one of us through. They knock the guards unconscious and then Simon follows and does some nerdy techy thing and opens the safe. Simon and whoever went with him go into the safe and disables the motion detectors, weight distribution and all of the other security things. They go back though the hole with the Hope Diamond in hand. There were so many things that could go wrong but we would cross that bridge when we came to it.

As Gabriella and I into walked into are room I couldn't help but ask, "So you and Simon?" Gabriella turned beet red.

"Yea, is something wrong with that?"

"No, just I can't believe I've been gone 3 weeks and you and Simon are going out! I mean I'm slightly shocked that I didn't even get a phone call."

"Yea, well it doesn't matter. Let's get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Crime is passion  
>Gallagher girls heist society crossover<p>

**A/N this story is set after Uncommon criminals and Kat is now 16 and every one else in her team is 17. Italics is Russian bold is letter's or notes unless in brackets then Author's Notes.**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**You can't wash away fears like you can blood sweat and tears.**_

**Katarina Bishop P.O.V**

**Venice Italy **

**Three days before the heist.**

opening my eyes and looked at the clock besides me it's 6:00 am. Moving the covers off me shivering slightly as I do so. I look over at Gabrielle who looks like sleeping beauty sighing at the sight as I probably look like Frankenstein's bride. Walking in to the bathroom I see that my assumption had been correct. hopping in the shower I attempt to wash away the fears that consume me away the key word in my sentence being attempt as in I failed Because you can't wash away fears like you can wash away blood sweat and tears. Heading out of my room my hair in a pony tail in a black tank top and denim shorts that where far too short. Now I obviously wouldn't normally where this but Gabby had packed for me. I walked into the kitchen and Hale was looking in the fridge. He looked up at me.  
>"Morning Kitty Kat."<br>"Morning" I said walking into the pantry as I said it Hale grabbed me from behind. Gently pulling me towards him. kissing the crook of my neck.  
>Whispering in my ear "What no good morning kiss" I quickly turn around kissing him on gently on both cheeks and finally kissing him on the lips passionately combing my fingers threw his hair as I did so.<br>"That a good enough good morning for you." I said in an obviously sarcastic tone.  
>"Better than I ever could have hoped for" I blushed gently as he put his thumbs in my back pockets<p>

"there's nothing good in the fridge do you want to go out get some breakfast, we can act like to ordinary teenagers in Venice even though we will never be ordinary as we are international art thieves."  
>"yea I'd love to" Hale looked so happy when I said this<br>"you look beautiful by the way" blushing even more than I already was I smiled  
>"Thanks, Gabby packed for me so yea"<br>"Come on Kitty Kat lets go"  
>"wait we have to leave the others a note so they know why we are gone"<br>I left them a note

**hey guys Hale and I gone out to get some breakfast **

**will be back when ever **

**signed Kat **

Hale grabbed my hand and ran with me out of the hotel and into the empty street (it was only 7 am) we grabbed some coffee and pastry's from a local bakery and shocked everyone who thought we were American when we spoke in Italian with accents from Florence got a small lecture from the owners mother about how I was dressed like an American and should dress like and Italian. Me and hale went everywhere he got a fancy ass camera that you could adjust shutter speed and all that crap. He took about a million photos of me and important buildings me in front of important buildings us in front of buildings we laughed and joked and smiled Hales arm was around me 98% of the time it was so nice knowing he would catch me if I fall (not that I would) I felt safe and at home I had never had someone that was there for me. I mean sure I have dad and Uncle Eddie but with them there was always some job they needed help on but Hale just wanted to be there for me. To make me smile. To make me happy and he asked for nothing in return it was so sweet and with his arm around me I knew no one would hurt me he wouldn't let them I was safe.

When we walked into the hotel room that awkward silence filled the room that happens whenever me and Hale do something together(I wonder if that will happen with Simon and Gabs)  
>"okay now mommy and daddy are back we should get to work" Simon said saving us I silently thanked him. Hales arm was still wrapped around my waist together we walked over to the spare sofa and sat down. What happened next was slightly shocking I still don't know what came over me I Lent on Hale and whipped my feet swiftly onto the sofa in a Gabriella like move. Now you may say what's the big deal as I have been making-out with him all morning but remember yesterday I moved a mile away from him in front of my family and I hadn't seen him in 3 weeks everyone knew we were going out but we weren't exactly publicly showing affection or any affection being shown in front of the family so leaning on him with his hand resting gently on my stomach was shocking. Hamish and Angus looked like they were about to fall out of there seat Simon just looked like he was not expecting it Gabriella just smiled brightly.<p>

"So when who how and why, Gabriella go"  
>"When three days time Monday 4Th 11:05. This gives us plenty of time to plan and two days after it goes to a museum. It also has the easiest guards and an hour to get in and get out .<br>Who Simon and i suggest you we need someone smaller than Simon Me and You with good Martial arts skills which means you. How you already know. Why it's the HOPE DIAMOND and rightfully belongs to Norman Ross."  
>"What equipment do we need, Bagshaws Go."<br>"Turtle Dove Cutters, Military grade Cord, Abseiling equipment, jumbler wheels, Neapolitan patches, Fix it Send, mini concrete, wood, paint and wallpaper"  
>"Price Simon Go"<br>"1.2 million but we can re-use allot of it"  
>"Hale wallet"<br>"Sure" hale handed me his wallet and pointed to a card up the "The top one has the right amount on it."  
>"Thanks" I took out the card and handed it to the boys "Only buy equipment and of good quality"<br>"of course Kat we wouldn't do anything else"  
>"You know where to get the stuff"<br>"of course we do who do you think we are?"  
>"Fine Simon do everything you can now. Gabriella you can do whatever till the boys get back. Boys go shopping then come back the second you get them. Go" The Bagshaws walked out Simon grabbed a laptop and started working<br>"I'm going shopping " Gabriella said walking out  
>"do you want to watch T.V in the other room?"Hale asked<br>"Sure" We got up and left waking into the other rooms we put Castle on Hale loves his castle I sat between his legs leaning against his chest It was surprisingly comfortable  
>Hale pressed pause we were in the middle of the third episode of the first series and it was in the middle of a good bit.<br>"What's wrong Kitty Kat?"  
>"Nothing Hale I'm Fine" I managed to say it fine the lie was easy but I couldn't stop the tears building up in my eyes. Hale picked me up and lifted me on to his waist and spun me around so he could look me in the eye's i smiled lightly but a tear still rolled down my cheek.<br>"Kitty Kat you are on the brink of tears you are not fine" I leaned into his chest. "Where have you been the last few weeks"  
>"I heard a rumour and I went to investigate it." I said between sobs hales shirt was slightly wet now.<br>"What was the rumour?"  
>"That Taccone was out" Hale held me tightly to his chest<br>"Is it true" I lifted my head and looked into his eyes nodding  
>"and he has already put a 100 million dollar bounty on my head wanted alive.I don't want to know what will happen if he gets me."<br>"Kitty Kat you're not safe you need guards protection I want you to be safe enough so no one can get to you is that clear. Kitty Kat please tell me uncle Eddie knows your Dad They're protecting you aren't they?" Hale was pleading with me but all I could do was shake my head and sob  
>"You are the only one that knows Hale" and lean into his chest again he just held me tighter.<br>"OK you know what you are going to call your dad and Uncle Eddie after this job and you are going to come and stay at my home you already practically live there anyway then we are going to add even more security you are going to stay there and the family will sort out the problem you understand"  
>"I'm scared Hale and being scared scares me even more."<br>"I will protect you Kitty Kat and there is nothing you can do to stop that."  
>"Good" Hale lifted up my face and wiped the tears out of my eye's<br>"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
>"I didn't want to hurt you I didn't want to worry you"<br>"I love you Kitty Kat so next time worry"  
>"I love you to Hale and you know what i just might" Hale's had pulled me closer to him and we kissed for what seemed like seconds but in reality was two minutes and 35 seconds until we broke apart to the sound of Gabriella walking in.<br>"Hey guys sorry to interrupt this little love fest but Simon finished his work so we are going out. I bought you a beautiful dress and it's with your stuff Kat."  
>"thanks Gabby and go and enjoy yourself."<br>"I'm not finished yet. Get some cucumber to put on your eye's it will make it look like you haven't been crying considering you and Hale were just making out I'm guessing it wasn't him but be warned Uncle Bobby won't be the only one that beats you to a pulp if you hurt Kat."  
>"I'll remember that Gabriella." Hale said<br>" Good. Uncle Eddie called it has been decided you are second in command Kat so yes your are the boss and you already were even if you denied it. Finally the Bagshaws will be here in 20 minutes so here is some cucumber. Bye." then she walked to the fridge a grabbed a bowl of freshly cut cucumbers and passed it to me. Then she walked out.  
>"I'm second in command wow" Hale grabbed two piece of cucumber and laid me down on his chest and put them on my eyes.<br>"Well done you totally deserve it."  
>"thanks" we sat there in silence thinking through everything we knew.<br>Exactly 18 minutes and 25 seconds later i heard the boys so i removed the cucumber from my eyes and ate them just in time for the boys not to notice.  
>"Hey Kat Hale we are done shopping the stuffs on the table and well done second in command."<br>"OK you can go out if you want."  
>"cool bye"<p>

"card." Hale said  
>"Damn it" Angus said as he handed Hale the card and walked out. Hale got up and grabbed the phone<br>"What do you want for tea?"  
>"I don't know you choose."<br>"Room service?-Good -yea I'll have one Pizza misfiled one spaghetti Bologna's and one of every dessert you have. So it will be up in an hour cool."  
>"So room service."<br>"You didn't think I was going to let you out for dinner when your wanted now did you?"  
>"No but still you didn't have to stay in."<br>"Please tell me you didn't expect me to go out."  
>"Oh I thought I'd have to force you but I still think you should have fun."<br>"Oh I will be having plenty of fun just with you."  
>"OK then put Castle back on." he instantly did as he was told. Putting Castle back on. I must have fallen asleep because an hour later I woke up to. Hale trying to get up without waking me very difficult considering my head was on his chest and I was wrapped in his arms.<br>"Hello sleepy head."  
>"Hello what's happening?"<br>"I heard a knock at the door so stay here." Hale got up and soon came in followed by 3 ladies in traditional maids outfits Pushing food carts they put them on the table while flirting with Hale I felt slightly threatened considering they were in their early 20's and beautiful.

Then Hales said " Room service is served Kitty Kat" and pulled me up and into his arms he knew I felt threatened and wanted to show me he wasn't going anywhere. The maids instantly looked disappointed and I giggled slightly I couldn't help it.  
>"well Kitty Kat let's eat" I did as I was told grabbed a slice of Pizza and a glass of Chardonnay and ate and ate when we finally got to dessert all I saw was chocolate cakes and chocolate fondue cheesecakes more chocolate. I was in heaven." Hale fed me piece of chocolate case and it was so sweet. we ate we laughed we watched T.V and I fell asleep(again) in Hales arms. I was woken up by a whisper scream.<br>"Hale put her in her bed now. I'll be in there in ten so you better be gone by then." I felt Hales strong arms pick me up bridal style. I opened my eyes and saw Hales beautiful smile.  
>"You really are tired Kitty Kat."<br>"Jet lag" I said wrapping me up around his neck  
>"Yea what country where you in?"<br>"Milan"  
>"Nice this time of year?"<br>"Not really."  
>"You look so peaceful when you sleep you know?"<br>"no I didn't." we got to my room and hale put me down  
>"Goodnight Kitty Kat."<br>"Night hale" I said wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him. He smiled and walked out.

I got changed in my pyjama's brushed my teeth and had a shower. This time my fears where less but still didn't wash away like blood sweat and tears' went back into the room where Gabriella was in a small little night dress gliding into the bathroom. I brushed my hair like my mom used to and thought of what she used to say. Blood sweat and tears are because of fears but fears unlike blood sweat and tears don't wash away they slowly eat you from the inside out until you do something to stop them. Katarina my darling don't let them eat you tell me and your father and we will help take them away. Telling Hale had really helped. I hoped into bed and began to hope my mother would be proud of me she would wouldn't she doing what was right? I hope. Being second in command. really I need to talk to my Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi sorry it has been so long since I updated and this probably pretty rubbish but I hope you like it. Please take the poll on my profile I can't work out what to do and would some other people's opinions anyway on with the story please read and review. Please no flamers though constructive criticism helps a lot. Thank-you to everyone that reviewed anyone who alerted or favourite or is simply reading this thank-you.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Uncle Eddie P.O.V**

**New-York New-York America**

**Two days before Kat steels the Hope**

_"Katerina is my second in command now. If someone is after her, they are after the family." _I was staring out of the kitchen into the dining room. Where most of the family was standing/sitting around the kitchen table. _"Is this rumour true or, just a rumour?"_  
><em>"True he wants his own back and is willing to pay 100 million dollars to get it." <em>Vince said  
><em>"Alpha team track down teams that may be currently trying to get Katerina and stop them. Beta team track down where Taccone is and convince him that he doesn't want Katarina. Get him to take down the bounty by whatever means necessary. Robert find out whether she knows and inform her of the plan."<em>  
><em>"Yes." <em>They all said in unison. Then they all left except Robert, I still don't see what Nadia saw in him.  
><em>"Put it on speaker."<em>  
><em>"Of course." <em>He hit number one and it started ringing  
><em>"Hi Daddy" <em>Katarina's voice echoed, she sounded tired  
>"<em>Hello Kat" <em>Robert replied  
><em>"Hello Katerina"<em> I spoke up so she wouldn't get into a long conversation about nothing."  
><em>"Uncle Eddie?"<em>She was obviously surprised.  
><em>"Yes we were wondering-"<em>but she cut me off.  
><em>"Whether I knew about Taccone. Yea I was wondering whether you knew."<em>  
><em>"Yes we know. Here's the plan you finish this job safely. Staying in the hotel as much as possible, you then go stay in one of the Hales homes while we finish sorting this out it, shouldn't take too long."<em>  
><em>"Sounds good I was thinking something along those lines myself. Well Hale was anyway."<em>  
><em>"I do like that boy. Good bye Katerina."<em>Then I left.  
><em>"I call you later Daddy."<em>I heard her call out and she hung up.

**Katerina Bishop P.O.V**

**Venice Italy **

It was 6:00am when my Dad and Uncle Eddie called I liked their plan and felt safe again. I told my Dad I'd call him back, I needed time to think. I walked into the bathroom and it hit me last night, I'd been crying my eye's out, I never cried, the last time I cried (excluding last night) was the when I found out my mum was dead.

*Flashback*

Dad was walking around Moscow with me on his shoulders. I was five years old and we where scouting out a house for a job in the next few weeks. Mama was in Austria doing some research with Mr. Stein. My job was going to be to distract the guards. We were about to go home when Uncle Vince turned up behind us.

"_Uncle Vince."_ I called, Dad put me down and I ran up to him and he picked me up, Vince and I had always been close.

"_Vince what are you doing here?"_ Dad looked nervous I didn't know why.

"_Just wanted to see how you guys were. It has been awhile since I last saw you." _ We saw him just last week at mama's birthday party. This was code for we need to talk where we can't be heard. We walked back to the flat, we checked it every day for bugs, Dad's watch would beep if there were bugs within listening distance. It didn't beep so Dad, and Uncle Vince sat down on the couch, I was sitting on his lap.

"What did you want to tell us?"

"Do you want the long story or the short story?"

"Long, I'll end up needing to know it anyway."

"Well Nadia was in a safe house. Unknown to her and only known by us now, a terrorist group called The Circle of Cavan, more commonly known as The Circle had a base nearby. The leader of the

whole organisation, a woman about are age, named Cassandra, was there checking on the base. The CIA found out and broke in. Except The Circle were two steps head of them they found out and by the time they were going in she was going out. One of the newer agents saw her and went after her. He shot her in the leg so she ran into Nadia's place having seen her earlier and adjusted her disguise to fit. She shot Nadia in leg in the same place she had and left before she was even noticed. They had both been wearing dark jeans and black jumpers so the adrenaline pumped agent didn't notice any differences. When Nadia heard a noise having just been shot she hid and pulled out her gun the agent came in, he was only young, 18, so she didn't shoot when he came in. He turned the light on and saw her and the gun and shot her, she died instantly. That was two days ago."

"Ooh." Daddy said with no emotion.

I hoped out of Uncle Vince's lap and hoped into his curling into a ball in his lap he held me tight to him.

"I'll give you two some time." He knew Daddy was on the brink of tears and knew he wouldn't want that to be seen. He walked out the door shutting and locking it behind him. For awhile I just sat there in Daddy's lap and he just held me, after that he sat me down on the couch and pored himself a whiskey and cried. I had never seen him cry. He walked over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Katarina your mom she's gone to a better place." I started crying silently and Dad sat down on the couch next to me I curled up on his lap again and cried myself to sleep. We started going to church and we didn't steal anything for six months. Every night for months I cried myself to sleep until one day I realised I had to make my mother proud and it is true, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I didn't know the rules well enough to break them and I just had.

*Flashback over*

When I got the call from Dad and Uncle Eddie, Gabrielle was already up; I saw the dress she had brought me. It was nice, a simple day dress, red a little short but not too short, it was a little out of my comfort zone but not far. I went through my wardrobe and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked into the lounge and sat down next Hale, opposite Gabrielle and Simon. Gabrielle was leaning on Simon and her head was resting on his shoulder.  
>"Morning." Simon and Gabrielle said<br>"Morning beautiful." Hale wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead gently.  
>"How is everyone?"<br>"Good" everyone but Simon said.  
>"Simon what's wrong?"<br>"Um... Kat one question. What happens if we get caught?" Simon asked  
>"We will be interrogated coz it's the CIA and probably federal prison" I responded<br>"What do we do?" Gabrielle said nervously.  
>"If we get caught red handed. We ask for a lawyer say nothing till you get one, if they start torturing you, tell the truth, not the whole truth, leave out Uncle Eddie and the family. If we aren't caught red handed act like normal kids ask where you are, what's happening, if they tell you ask if it's a joke, cry, declare your innocence, then if they don't let you go, say I'm guessing I need a lawyer then ask for one. If they start torturing you scream act like a normal teenager would in that situation. It works they won't want to hurt kids especially American ones." As I said it, I knew in my heart of hearts it might come in handy.<br>"Well well you guys look cosy" Hamish said announcing his presence and walking into the room.  
>"But seriously, I want to know how Simon got a girl like Gabrielle before us, I mean he isn't as rich as Bill Gates, yet." Angus said following his brother in.<br>"Because he's cute sweet and romantic. The perfect combo, when you aren't" Gabrielle said leaning into Simon's shoulder. Simon had a huge grin on his face which I'm sure he was glad that Gabby couldn't see. Hamish and Angus just looked shocked? Crest fallen? I don't know but the look was priceless. I got out my phone and took a few pictures of their faces while stifling a giggle.  
>"Come on guys let's get to work." The Bagshaws immediately started testing the tools. Simon started scanning most of the laptops making sure the technology wasn't going to fail on us tomorrow. While on the other laptop he started typing in a formula equation that would let me know the exact pattern of the lasers. Gabrielle got the harnesses out and started testing them checking they wouldn't break. Me and Hale went on either side of Simon as the image of the lasers came out they were moving quite fast,, I wouldn't have been able to complete it If I wasn't doing forward planning. At 12:00 we sat down of lunch of Uncle Eddie's vegetable soup. Uncle Eddie had been teaching Gabrielle how to cook.<br>"How's everyone going?" Gabrielle asked.  
>"Alright all the tools are working perfectly I can't see them being a problem."<br>"Same with the laptops."  
>"Hale and I have got the route planed out and it is surprisingly easy."<br>"Does any of this seem too easy?" Hale questioned worry obvious in his voice.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"the easiest guards are on the same shift. The lasers are far simpler than they should be. You saw Kat. The system they have is cable of a laser grid ten times harder than that. I'm not saying this isn't a difficult job most teams probably not be able to do it but the CIA are protecting against the top 20 which admittedly we are one of."  
>"Your right it should be a lot harder." I said<br>"Come on guys we are probably just over reacting. Right?" Hamish said nervously and I am pretty sure he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.  
>"Yea, I mean maybe we have just got a lot better and think that it used to be ten times harder but in fact it stayed the same and we just got better making it easier for us but just as hard for everyone else." Simon tended to ramble when he got nervous he took a quick look at Gabrielle who had been extremely quiet and grabbed her hand quickly switching into boyfriend mode and squeezing her hand gently. I sitting right next to them heard what was said but I am pretty sure the others didn't.<br>"Are you right sweet heart?"  
>"Yea I'm fine just a little nervous is all."<br>"Are you sure is there anything I could to make you less nervous?"  
>After that they got quieter and I couldn't hear anything but they continued for about five minutes we all ate silently. Then all went straight back to work.<p>

**A/N So please read and review and please take the poll on my profile I need help I have so many ideas for this story I have no idea which to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Sorry again for the late update I went on holiday then had assessments then had more assessments Thing is I really need people to take my poll I have all these idea's each of which will affect the story and I need to know your opinion as anyone that is taking the time to read my work I would like to know the opinion of I don't want to go off completely in the wrong direction. The Gallagher girls will be coming in this chapter and I also will not abandon this story though updates are obviously not regular. Thank-you so much for everyone for reading this for favourite alerting and reviewing.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Katarina Bishop P.O.V  
>Venice Italy<br>The day of the heist **

Kat woke up feeling terrible she hadn't got much sleep last night and was extremely nervous about the heist Gabrielle was right it was too easy and in a thief's world that is a very bad thing. It might be a trap or might not but either way no one was comfortable without proof this was a once in a life time chance to reclaim the hope diamond. Everyone was well prepared and eating breakfast all though the attitude was sombre. We sat in silence Uncle Eddie's message head even the best get caught sometimes Uncle Eddie used to say like a broken record sometimes anytime a big shot got caught. I could picture him saying it tomorrow at a breakfast telling the family but the show must go on.

**Joe Solomon P.O.V  
>Gallagher academy<br>Day of the heist **

Today in class we were showing and operation when the Hope diamond was being stolen and the CIA were catching the thief's these guys were top notch to the point of it being the real hope diamond as they could spot a fake a mile away. The girls and boys (As Blackthorne where here on another exchange) entered the class.  
>"Today we are looking at 6 people, Hamish and Angus Bagshaw, W.W Hale, Gabrielle last name unknown Simon last name unknown and Katarina Bishop. These guys are top notch thieves." Grant had a look of pride on his face all though he was masking it well. Macey looked shocked as well though a different kind of shocked she was defiantly familiar with the Hale bloke. I placed their pictures on to the data projector.<br>"Katarina Bishop more commonly known as Kat she's 16 and the leader of this little organisation. She is also second in command of a major crime family. Of which they are all a part of. Her mother was shot when she was five and her father is an international art thief. Her family has been in the business for generations. We have very little information on her she's top notch everything she does every piece of information disappears" Grant still had that proud look in his eyes as I spoke of his cousin.  
>"Gabriele, 17 her and Miss Bishop are cousins. Her mother marries people who can help the family and then leaves them. She works with the family as an art thief as well as doing a smaller version of what her mother does. She usually works as a distraction. She is also very good and we can't get any information on her." Grant looked Angry at certain parts of the description all though he knows as well as I she likes to empty the pockets of the European elite.<br>"Hamish and Angus Bagshaw twins 17 specialise in pyrotechnics we know very little about them other than their Scottish and were born into the business"  
>"Simon the technology expert his father Was recruited by the boss 'Uncle Eddie' when he was broke at 21 Simon was born into the business he is 17 very little known about him." Grant had a look of Pride on his face throughout. He as well as a look of hope at the mention of his father.<br>"Finally W.W Hale the fifth. A Billionaire he funds operations as well helping with the thefts he has properties all over the world and is funding half of the senators in congress. He was bought into this world by Katarina we are unaware of how exactly. He is dangerous politically as well as physically. Age 17" Macey looked as if her worst nightmares had come true.  
>"They are currently in a heist to steal the Hope Diamond which is a trap although it is the real diamond. If we succeed 5 of them will defiantly be coming here. Miss Bishop may be."<br>Grant looked worried and placed his hand up. I nodded to ask his question.  
>"Why only maybe for Kat"<br>"She has a lot of information. We can use so it depends on the deal she makes." He didn't seem to care about the slip up he made by calling her Kat. "Though she should be alright in CIA care they wouldn't want to piss off her family too much." Grant looked worried for his cousins  
>"Ok Guys this is live time and their attempt to steal the hope diamond." <p>

**Grant P.O.V  
>Gallagher Academy<br>Day of the heist  
><strong> 

Finding out my cousins team are going to be caught and put in Gallagher while she gets sent to interrogation (because that is what it is even if they don't call it that) was terrifying even. As Solomon turned on the footage I saw my family the equipment was out and everyone was in business mode I saw the Bagshaws slowly create a small hole through the ground and clean it Gabrielle gave the thumbs up for the harnesses and she looked at Simon and I could see the fear in her eye's that he wouldn't come back. It broke my heart knowing he might not and she would be devastated.

Kat went through first before sending up the signal three quick flashes of a torch. (Pull back up being two slow ones) Simon slowly went down and five minutes two slow flashes went up and Simon came up. Him and Gabrielle started packing up his equipment. Three seconds later there was a large bang and Kat threw up the diamond. Hale catching it with ease handing it to Gabrielle who stuffed it down her shirt and somehow managed to make invisible. But this was defiantly not part of the plan.

Packing up all important equipment (laptops and other such items) and hiding the damming evidence. I watched as Hale stood at the edge waiting to pull Kat back up and the rest of the team stood at the door waiting for people to storm in. I hear a shout of _Sprint_ and see the team go to run through the door albeit begrudgingly when the door slammed open and 30 fully kitted agents come storming in.

The team ready for actions immediately but all of them eventually fall. First Angus then Simon quickly after Gabrielle fell Hamish was shot in the leg and then arm rendering him immobilized. Soon it was just Hale verse the left over agents they had put up a good fight only five left or so he thought an agent on the floor hit him with a patch in the angle.

Everyone was staring wide eye's at how well they had done soon I saw the wire Kat would be hanging from tugged and I saw the peak of her head come up from underneath before I heard her scream and Grunt and the wire was cut. The agents pulled the team into a group and tied them before bringing up three maids carts which they were hidden under after Hamish had been knocked out before they started looking for the diamond before they suddenly stopped obviously being told Gabrielle had it.

That's when Mr Solomon pressed pause and I tried to control my emotions.  
>"Mr Solomon what did Katarina say to her team I didn't quite catch it" Tina said<br>"It was a strange Russian dialect I'm not 100% sure what she said."  
>"Спринт or Sprint in English." I said instantly wishing I hadn't,<br>"How did you know that?" Tina is being as nosey as ever.  
>"My father's family is from Russia it's the same dialect I speak at home."<br>"What dialect is it?" Tina continued to prod.  
>"I'm not sure." This is just a blatant lie but I can live with it, it's only Tina.<br>"Okay" I could hear the disappointment in her voice as she said. Solomon knew about my family and the look on his face was terrifying.  
>"Remember what you saw we will be discussing it tomorrow. you're dismissed" We excited the room and back to the earth's surface quickly but not rushing.<p>

Bex was looking at me strangely but didn't say anything. No one knew about my family and while I wouldn't help them escape unless they were treated badly I would be on their side. They wouldn't put me on guard duty for that reason Zach and Nick would be on guard for Hale and Simon and Marc and John would be guarding Hamish and Angus with Jonas as a helping hand. People would ask why I wasn't on guard it would arise suspicion and my life would be hell for the rest of my school life if they found out I wasn't sure why I didn't want to only work with my father I just wanted to have options in my life. I went through classes in a daze thinking of what to do I even let Zach beat me in P.E I didn't know what to do whether I should acknowledge them or ignore them if I don't talk to them then they will ignore me but I don't know if I will be able to just ignore them they are my family but if I speak to them then everyone will know.

I walked out onto the roof it's the only place in Gallagher I'm able to think

I see Bex walk out onto the roof I was shocked she had just blended into the shadows. "It's beautiful isn't it" she said pointing out to the setting sun. "It may sound cheesy but I love to watch the sunset knowing that somewhere out there my parents will eventually see the same thing just over a different skyline."  
>"Not cheesy well maybe a little but sweet. When I was younger whenever my father was away my cousin used to take me out to see the moon and say<br>'I see the moon  
>the moon see's me<br>the moon see's somebody I want to see  
>god bless them and god bless me' It always made me feel better somehow" I didn't quite understand why I was being so open with her I mean sure we had been dating a little while but this was some serious blackmail information here.<br>"That's really sweet Grant."  
>"Not really." I said wrapping my arm around her waist.<br>"Are you okay? You've been in a daze all day."  
>"Yea I'm fine Love."<br>"You know for a 'Spy' you're a pretty bad liar."  
>"It hit's home you know they were top notch and they got caught what's goanna happen us out there. What's going to happen to them" I said the last sentence in a whisper though she probably heard it being a spy and all.<br>"Its hard being on both sides of the fence isn't it?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You're not the only ones with connections to that world"  
>"Yea its hard, those girls are my cousins and other than Hale I grew up with them they are family all of I don't know which side to support. Should I help the girls should I tell them everything will be alright and give them their favourite candy or ignore them completely and allow them to find their own way."<br>"I know I have the problem with the Bagshaw's part of me wants to go over to them when they get here and kiss their cheek and give them a packet a crisps and the other side wants to ignore them and let them face there punishment."  
>"Especially knowing it could so easily have been me instead"<br>"You ever done a job"  
>"A few with my dad when I was little, occasionally some family bonding in the hols"<br>"Same but With my grandfather not my father."  
>"You know rush you get when you succeed"<br>"Yea."  
>"Have you ever thought of leaving this world for the underworld."<br>"Yea but I will always live in my father's shadow."  
>"I know I will always be fighting the sexism of it if I go back. It's a man's world and it won't change anytime soon."<br>"I don't know Kat is Second in command of a major crime family that's a huge step for women in the underworld."  
>"I guess it is."<br>'I'd miss the guys to much."  
>"Yea I'd miss my girls."<br>"You know what we were just talking about was treason right."  
>"Actually it wasn't as we were just talking about quitting here."<br>"I'll take care of my girls if you take care of your boys and I'll make sure the boys are well taken care of when you're not there."  
>"It sounds perfect. I'll take care of the girls as well."<br>"If Kat shows up." I said as quietly as possible  
>"Hey, she will turn up they wouldn't want to piss of 'Uncle Eddie' too much."<br>"Yea dad can be pretty scary when he wants to be."  
>"Your dad's Uncle Eddie huh you are just full of mystery aren't you." Cam and Zach walked up the stairs and both Bex and I put on straight faces.<br>"Don't worry we were just leaving."


End file.
